Hitherto, a technique of stabilizing a vehicle after a collision has been reported. For example, in a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a yaw rate which is measured by a yaw rate sensor is verified by the evaluation of an acceleration sensor when a vehicle collides with an object. Then, in the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a stabilization algorithm generates a yaw moment applying a counteraction to a yaw movement generated by the collision by using the yaw rate generated directly before the collision as a target value when the yaw rate measurement value or the yaw rate change value exceeds a threshold value.